Kingdom Hearts: Another Side, Another Story
by DarkDude
Summary: A story about friendship, love, lost. A story about a different side of Kingdom Hearts. Another Side, Another Story. PG-13 for Action and Language, later on. Chapter 2 up. REVISED
1. Prologue: Before the beginning

****

Author's Note:

Hey ya'll, this is DarkDude. For the few that have read this fic, I'd like to apologize. I rushed this fic before I was able to really read it over and make sure everything made sense, or was clear to the reader. So I decided to revise what little chapters I had, starting with the prologue. Man, how could I confuse Goofy with Pluto? Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

A little key for our avid readers:

__

Italics: Thought, letter, flashback.

****

Bold: Emphasis (duh).

Underline: Author's note, author comment.

**__**

Bold Italics: Strange voice.

Prologue:

-Shortly after Kingdom Hearts-

Right after defeating Ansem, the worlds began to move apart, as the doors once connecting them were locked. Riku and King Mickey stayed behind in Kingdom Hearts, to make sure the door would close before everything was too late. Sora and Kairi were separated, Kairi back, not to Hollow Bastion, where she came from, but instead, back to Destiny Islands, and Sora was transported to King Mickey's world, where Pluto was waiting, with a message from the missing King.

__

Hey Donald and Goofy, its Mickey here.

If you got this, that means Pluto's done his job right, and I'm probably inside Kingdom Hearts "fixing" whatever went wrong. Please talk to Queen Minnie for me, and tell her that this is for the best. Don't come looking for me; if destiny wills it, and Kingdom Hearts is finally safe, I should return to you. Everyone returns from the world, which they came from, and if Kingdom Hearts is pure, I'll be home in no time.

But, if you found the Keyblade Master already, and I'm still not back, things might have taken a turn for the worse. There are dark things happening nowadays, and the worlds are going out faster then they should. Take care, and be careful of the Heartless. They just may grow stronger in time.

**King Mickey **

After reading the note, Donald and Goofy decided it would be best if they 

stayed at the King's Palace, until they could make some sense out of a mess that should not have been. 

Sora was walking up the path, and saw the magnificent castle, looming majestically over the lands, its terraces and spires popping up in illogical, but wonderful places. _I wonder how everything will turn out_ Sora thought to himself. After all, when he locked Kingdom Hearts, everything, everyone, should have gone to their rightful places, and Sora should be back at Destiny Islands. That's where he was born and raised, and Riku should be there with him. He wasn't too sure about Kairi, though, because she came to Destiny Islands, she was born in Hollow Bastion. But, when they were separated, Sora was on King Mickey's world, and Kairi was back on Destiny Islands...And Riku, Riku was still in Kingdom Hearts. Man, what a big mess it turned out to be.

**_Big mess is an understatement, Sora._**

Sure is.

**_Because you'll get into a Helluva lot of trouble soon. Just you wait, Keyblade "Master". Nothing is fixed, and everything is about to be broken._**

_What?_ Sora wasn't even thinking to himself, a voice from nowhere just popped into his head, and soon, Sora was shaking his head to rid himself of the voices, and Donald and Goofy turned around, worried.

"Sora, you all right?" Goofy asked, and Sora grinned.

"Just fine, a little headache...that's it." 

**_Little headache? We better make sure you're well rested, then, because what's coming up, might take you more energy then you have, or ever will. Our side is much darker, much stronger, and a child like you, lets just say, wouldn't last long. But we still need you, and we better maker sure..._**

The voice was getting stronger, and Sora shook his head again. Donald and Goofy walked on.

**_We better make sure, you're well rested._**

This time, Sora screamed, and he felt scared. He wasn't scared because he was hearing voices...Rather, he was scared, because the voice was his own. Sora felt his knees buckle, and he slid to the grassy ground, his eyelids closing, heavy and tired, and soon, everything was dark, and he was unconscious.

****


	2. Chapter 1: Lost in thought

****

Author's Note: I stopped writing this holiday season due to new games, fun stuff, ect. However, out of morbid curiosity, I went to a Kingdom Hearts message board. The information, theories, and so forth, is mind boggling, along with info on the sequel and Final Mix, the closest thing we can get to a sequel.

Surprisingly, my story is very accurate with what I learned, and I will continue to keep it as accurate as possible. Enjoy.

***

The voice was gone, thank God, but he heard another one...he couldn't respond, though, and everything was flying before his eyes; everything that had happened, starting from the beginning, but...so dark...

"Sora...?"

Blackness. Man, was he confused. It was strange; there were the worlds...

"Sora?!"

People, too. Alice. Tarzan. Hercules. Aladdin. Ariel. Jack Skellington. Peter Pan. Pinocchio. Goofy and Donald. _Goofy and Donald_. _They were my pals, I remember that. Stuck by me all the time-..._ King Mickey. **King Mickey?**

"Sora!"

Other people. Leon. Cloud. Aeris. Yuffie. Cid. Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus, his Destiny Island chums. His friends. **Friends?**

"Sora!!"

**Friends?** Riku. Kairi. They were his friends. He saw them all, everyone, all the worlds. It flew by him in a blur of colors, but he spotted everyone. But a few people...

"Please Sora, wake up!"

Riku. Kairi. King Mickey. Donald and Goofy. They were especially clear. They were his friends. His...**friends.**

"Gawrsh...He's out cold! Sora!!!" 

This voice. Those voices. He heard them, but it never occurred to him to wake up, to respond. This voice. It was Goofy's. Strange now, everything was black. But he heard Goofy. His...**friend.**

**Sora**. That was him. Who he was. And Goofy and Donald, they were with him too, squabbling and shouting. Someone else, too, a girl. Kairi? No. It was Queen Minnie, Sora supposed. But a nagging voice came to him..._You can't hear voices when you're dead. You should stop._ Dead? That didn't seem right. And he couldn't stop them, nor could he stop the shaking. Someone was shaking him, Sora realized, and suddenly a flash of white...

"He opened his eyes!"

Lots of people crowding around him. But everything was blurry, like a really bad movie, and the voices seemed so distant. He could see Goofy and Donald, though, and Goofy was shaking him, his head bouncing back and forth like a doll. It hurt, boy oh boy. It hurt.

"Stoppit."

"What?"

"Stoppit. You're hurting my head."

Goofy dropped him and Sora's head slammed into the ground, a burst of sizzling stars flew in front of his eyes, and he moaned. But now he was awake, and everything was clear. His head throbbed, though, and pounded like a racing heart. 

"You idiot! You dropped him!" Donald.

"Gawrsh, I'm sorry Sora." Goofy.

"It's all right, you guys. Where am I?" Him. Himself. Sora.

"You're at King Mickey's Palace. Oh dear, King Mickey's not here, though." This time, Queen Minnie spoke. Sora looked around for the first time, and noticed a giant white castle. Another duck was standing next to Donald. His girlfriend? Sora didn't remember Donald having a girlfriend, but he mentioned _Daisy_ once in the coliseum. Ah. So it was Daisy.

"Hi Daisy."

"Hi Sora, are you okay? You've been out for a half hour!" She replied. Half hour? It felt like a minute...and an eternity. Sora got up to his feet, and tried to grin, though with his head pounding, it came out like a grimace. Sora supposed it was, actually.

"My head hurts bad. I think I need to rest a little, I'm all worn out."

"That's understandable. I was about to suggest we all retire to our chambers when you got here, but then you blacked out and--"

"Queen Minnie, there's no need to worry him. We'll all go to sleep, and we can talk in the morning." Goofy said, clapping Sora on the back. Another flash of white, and his head throbbed even harder. Goofy was abusing him to no end. Right as he was walking in...

**_Rested up? Good. Because tomorrow everything will start. Riku will be waiting for you, my friend, along with a certain "King."_**

_Who are you?! Why are you telling me these things?!_

But the voices stopped, and Sora was alone in his head.

***

-The next morning-

Time has a funny way of passing by. It slows down at certain parts, and it zips by at others. That morning, Sora could not remember for the life of him what happened. It was a blur, a blur of colors, people; Sora couldn't remember anything. It wasn't until _he_ came that every stopped, but when it did, time slowed down to a crawl. 

What he did remember was he had a dreamless night, and the morning, everyone was cheerful as usual. No one talked to Sora about the day before; in fact, no one talked to Sora at all, save Donald and Goofy. But he couldn't remember what they said. He could only remember thinking about Kairi and Riku. "**_Riku will be waiting for you, my friend, along with a certain "King."_ **It had said. Time had slowed when he thought about these things; the morning dragged on. But despite his excitement, Sora was scared. Dark things were happening, all right, and Sora had no clue what to do about it. 

_The voice_, Sora thought with a shock. _The voice was mine. _Then time was a blur again, until the final event.

He looked like Sora, he even spoke like Sora...but Sora knew...

Time slowed. Sora saw himself in a cloak. The hooded Sora spoke.

**_Hello, Keyblade master._**

Time stopped. Sora was now looking at a door.

**_Go through the door if you want to know the truth. And you know you do. Fate is waiting._**


	3. Chapter 2: Elsewhere

****

Authors Note: This is a chapter taking place inside Kingdom Hearts, with Riku and Mickey, and of course, Unknown, our hooded friend at the end.

****

Elsewhere

Riku looked around. Trapped. Inside Kingdom Hearts. What about Kairi? What about Sora? What would happen to them, now that he was gone?

**What about himself?**

King Mickey just stood there, looking around, as if this was the most interesting place in the world, and Riku suspected, it probably was. But he was so worried about his friends, they were lost, and he was trapped, and it was likely that he was going to die. He struggled against the door again, trying to force it open, when a hand was upon his shoulder. It was King Mickey, and he had a sad smile on his face. _We're trapped, ol' chum_ it said, and Riku nodded, bowing before the king. Mickey just smiled.

"It looks like we're trapped--"

"Ol' chum." Riku finished, amazed he knew what Mickey was going to say next. Mickey was surprised too. Then he looked around him once more, and realization set upon him. Kingdom Hearts. He was in the Hearts of _all_ worlds. Everything, anything was possible here. Even mind reading, or telepathy, or whatever. Everyone was so closely bound to Kingdom Hearts that it was extremely possible to see exactly what anyone thought.

"I guess you're right, Riku." Mickey said, reading Riku's thoughts, which just confirmed everything. Well not everything.

"Say, King Mickey-"

"Mickey, please."

"Mickey, do you think we can read the thoughts of other people outside of here?"

"Not likely, pal. I tried with Minnie; can't get anything, not even radio." The king chuckled sadly at his own joke. Riku shrugged and looked around him once more.

"So, we're trapped? Just like that? To die here?"

"Not exactly. I don't think we can die here. I think, I think we stay here, and protect the Heart. We're the Guardians, you could say, until the worlds become too evil again, and the Heartless comes." 

Riku looked at his hands, and Mickey's. Neither them had a weapon.

"Yeah, that's right. The Keyblades disappeared after Kingdom Hearts was sealed. Maybe, maybe this time we won't need to fight. Maybe this time, we'll just sit back." Mickey said, not happily.

"And never die, and never see our friends again." Riku said, bitterly. **_Maybe not._**

It wasn't King Mickey's thought, or even his own. 

"Who unlocked Kingdom Hearts in the first place?" Riku asked a few minutes later, making conversation. Mickey shrugged.

"I believe it was Ansem. Though, how one person could have so much power-..."

**_No_.**

"Then who was it?" Mickey asked, puzzled. Riku shrugged. _I didn't answer_. He thought to himself. Mickey gave a startled look. Oh yea, Mickey could hear him too.

**_It was I who opened the door. I can open many doors, and I opened Kingdom Hearts especially. It was I who opened the door to Destiny Islands. I came through myself. The Keyblade Master, he saw me. But not enough, not to know who I am. But, I've come for you again. There are other worlds then this, my friend. You are on the wrong side of the universe._**

What the Hell? Something was talking, in their minds, and Riku and Mickey both looked around puzzled.

**_I will unlock the door again. But this side, this side. Much more power, much more evil. Another side, another story._**

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Riku shouted, looking around. Kingdom Hearts was still closed. No one had come in, but now- 

**A door was there, in the middle.**

A door, where there was nothing before.

A door...to other worlds.

**_You guess right, Ex-Keyblade Master. This is a door, to other worlds, other sides. _**

A click, and the door was unlocked. A keyblade was in Riku's hand as soon as the sound reached his ears; same with Mickey's. Mickey had the Oathkeeper; Riku, his original keyblade. Mickey grasped the concept at once.

"You want us to go through and lock the door, don't you? What fun is that, if we lock your doors? Why give us the power to do so?"

**_Go through, and find out, my dear 'King'._**

Riku took a few steps, but Mickey held him tight.

"Don't go through, not yet, it could be dangerous." The king warned Riku. But the door, it was so inviting...Something, anything, could be on the other side, and it had to be better then an eternity in Kingdom Hearts.

**_Go through, Riku. Kairi and Sora are waiting._**

"That's it, I'm going through." Riku said, and walked towards the door. Mickey rushed at him, but it was too late, and the boy threw open the doors; a swallowing darkness engulfed them. Mickey cried out.

"What is this place?!"

**_This is the world in its true form._**


End file.
